Conveyor systems for transporting items are known in the art. The conveyor systems are arranged to move support members capable of transporting items. The support members are connected to the driving system to be moved from a receiving section to an outlet section. When in movement, the support members are guided via the guiding system to follow for example an endless path in order to achieve a continuous operation of the conveyor system.
From the logistic point of view, the weight of the items being transported is desired, or even required, to be known to process said items. In the art, the weight is measured before said items are delivered to the support members, for example via a delivery conveyor. Measurement of the weight of the items is a discontinuous operation and, therefore restricts the capacity and/or output of the conveyor system.
It is an object of the invention to alleviate the above mentioned problem.